


The Beat of My Heart Beats for You

by merlins_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_pendragon/pseuds/merlins_pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur used to date once in a blue moon about a decade ago. Arthur finds Merlin again working at a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beat of My Heart Beats for You

**Author's Note:**

> So far, I have not finished a fanfic except for one one-shot. So, I just though that it'd be a great idea to start a new one! Enjoy! Please remember that this story is unbetaed...

“Hello?”

“Is this Arthur Pendragon?”

“Yes. It is.”

“Your father, Uther Pendragon, had, what we are assuming, a stroke and is being rushed to the ER as we speak. You were in his emergency contact.”

“Where? What hospital? I’ll be right there.”

“Whittington Hospital.”

Beep

 

~~~

 

“Where is he?” Arthur demanded walking into the Whittington Hospital. “Where is Uther Pendragon?”

“Who are you?” A beautiful, dark skinned, curly haired girl asked. Gwen. Her name tag read Gwen.

“I’m his fucking son Arthur Pendragon, and if I am not informed on his conditions within the next five minutes…” His threat died on his lips as he looked at the frightened expression on the poor girls face.

“He is in room 108 and he is currently stable.” She said looking at her computer.

Arthur’s features softened. “Thank you.” He said, and she just nodded her head in response.

Arthur made his way towards his father's room determined to see him and see for himself how bad it is. The door was closed when he got there, and as he reached to open it he was stopped by a warm and smooth voice.

“Arthur?”

Arthur turned to look at his high school boyfriend in scrubs with a white doctor coat on.

“Merlin.” Arthur said softly.

Merlin gave him a small smile and opened the door to his father's room for him. Arthur walked through, Merlin following close behind him. 

Merlin grabbed the clipboard that rest at the foot of Uther's bed and Arthur took a seat next to his unconscious father.

“Right, so, your father had a stroke. We have not found anything that could be life threatening, but that could change. We need to have a proper scan first. He needs bed rest, and we’ll keep him here until I am sure he will be fine.” Merlin said looking at the clipboard and nodding to himself.

“When will he wake up?” Arthur asked looking at Uther.

“I am unsure, but he isn’t in a coma.” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded and looked up at Merlin. “You always said that you wanted to be a doctor.” He said.

“Doctor Emrys.” He said grinning.

“Has a nice ring to it.” Arthur said grinning.

Merlin smiled and nodded in agreement. “I promise to take care of your father to the best of my abilities.” Merlin said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur smiled up at him, covering Merlin's hand with his own.

“Thank you, Merlin.” He said softly and pulled his hand away awkwardly.

“I wouldn’t be doing my job if I wasn’t taking care of your father.” He reminded Arthur a small comforting smile placed upon his face.

“Still.” He said. Merlin nodded in response. 

“I’ve got a few more patients to check out, but I’ll be back here as soon as I have a free second.” Merlin said towards Arthur.

“You really don’t have to. I can take care of myself.” Arthur said smiling.

“I don’t care how much you have matured since I last saw you, you still can’t take care of yourself.” Merlin said jokingly, a cheeky grin creeping upon Merlin’s face.

“You’re an ass.” Arthur said towards him shaking his head bemused.

Merlin smiled, “See you later.” He said and gave Arthur’s shoulder one last squeeze before walking out of the room.

Arthur sighed when the door shut and looked over to his father.

“That’s the man that I met in high school. The one that I was telling you about. I loved him.” Arthur said softly. “He didn’t like that I was in the closet and wanted me to come out. To you. I knew you would have acted the way that you did when I finally did. I’m glad Merlin didn’t have to be there to see it.” He sighed and stood up walking over to the window and stuck his hands in his trouser pockets looking out it. 

 

~~~

 

About two hours after he left, merlin knocked on the door before walking in. The first thing he saw was Arthur standing by the window. Merlin gently shut the door, it making a soft clicking noise and bringing Arthur back from his thought.

Arthur turned around to see Merlin and gave him a small smile which Merlin gladly returned.

“Have you eaten?” Merlin asked and Arthur shook his head in response.

“Alright, come on. You and me are going down to the dinner hall to get a bite to eat.” Merlin instructed.

Arthur shook his head. “I can’t he said and looked over to his dad.

“Arthur, if anything changed with his health, I will be notified.” Merlin said and showed him his pager. “He’s my patient which means that he’s my responsibility. I will not let anything happen to your father. Now come on, I’m starving and you must be too.” Merlin said.

Arthur nodded and cracked his neck and back. “Alright.” He said.

Merlin gave him a small smile and opened the door for Arthur, who walked through and gave merlin a small smile as a thank you.

Merlin followed in step with Arthur and pushed the down button on the elevator. They stood in awkward silence the whole ride down. When they reached the cafeteria, Merlin ordered arthur to go find them a seat.

Merlin grabbed a tray and placed a bunch of food on it. Extra fruits and veggies, and the chef gave him a larger piece of chocolate cake and winking at him. Merlin paid and came to sit down next to Arthur pushed the food tray close to him.

“Thank you, Merlin, but I’m really not that hungry.” Arthur said.

“Eat.” Merlin demanded. “Who's the doctor here?” He asked and gave him a playful wink.

Arthur smiled and grabbed an apple of the tray and took a bite of the juicy red fruit.

Merlin grabbed the large chocolate cake and cut it in half with his fork eating half of it and pushing the other half towards Arthur.

“So what have you been up to the past few years?” Merlin asked Arthur with a lot of interest.

“I went to college in Oxford like I always planned.” Arthur said after taking another bite of the apple.

“For economics?” Merlin asked smiling encouragingly at him.

Arthur nodded. “Yeah. I graduated top of my class.” He said smiling>

“Doesn’t surprise me. Whenever you have your mind set on a task, it is guaranteed that it will be achieved.” Merlin said grinning at him and nudging him gently with his foot.

Arthur smiled. “Not always, but thank you for the praise.” He said.

“So what happened after graduation?” Merlin asked, ripping of the cover of yogurt and grabbing his fork and eating it.

“Well, during college I came out to my father. He disowned me for about two and a half years but soon came to his senses. Then after that he hired me at the company. I’ll be the owner of it if he retired or died. So my plans haven’t changed drastically since high school.” He said and shrugged. “What about you?”

“I went to college here, of course. I graduated top of my class, like you. Mum and Gaius were proud. I came here and I like it here. Made friends with the nurses and other doctors.” Merlin smiled wide throughout the whole time he talked and took another bite of yogurt with the fork.

“You are a grown man, Merlin. I would’ve thought that you grew out of that phase where you eat everything with a fork.”

Merlin grinned even more and just took another bite humming softly.

Arthur gave Merlin a bemused snort and shook his head.

After a few minutes a petite girl with brown hair and big doe eyes came and plopped down next to Merlin and sighed dramatically crossing her arms on the table and banging her head against them. She didn't seem to notice that Arthur was in her presence.

Merlin laughed and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “George?” Merlin asked trying to sound sympathetic and the women nodded.

“George.” She responded in a half whine lifting her head up from her arm pillows. “Stethoscopes, Merlin. That’s his source of amusement. It wasn’t funny.” She said and grabbed Arthur’s half of cake.

“I hope you won’t mind, handsome stranger.” She said to Arthur about the cake.

“No, go ahead.” Arthur said smiling at her.

“So, Merlin, why haven’t you introduced me to your nice looking friend yet?” She asked.

“Freya, Arthur. Arthur, Freya.” He said introducing them with an eyeroll and freya held her hand out for Arthur to shake.

Arthur shook and gave her a charming smile.

“So why do you have a nice looking bloke here?” Freya asked smiling and took her hand back, continuing to eat Arthur’s cake.

“Pendragon.” Merlin said and Freya nodded in understanding.

“Gwen said you used to date his son. Is this his son?” Freya asked and looked approvingly at Arthur.

Merlin looked towards Arthur with his eyebrows raised, not wanting to out him.

“Yes, I am. Was. I was with Merlin.” Arthur said smiling and nodding.

“That’s great.” She said. “You always get the cute ones.” Freya stage whispered to Merlin and stood up. “I’ve got to go. Thanks for the cake.” And at that, she was gone.

“She seems nice.” Arthur said and smiled at Merlin.

“She is.” He reassured Arthur with a smile.

“That’s good.” Arthur said smiling.

“Yeah.” Merlin agreed.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence an attractive man sat down next to Merlin and wrapped an arm around him. He had brown long shaggy hair and a stylish beard and mischevious grin.

“Hey, Merls. I have something for you.” He said smiling at him and brought him closer, making Arthur feel jealous.

Of course Merlin had moved on and found himself a new guy. How could he have expected Merlin to just want him even though the chances of their lives crossing again were very slim.

“Can I have it?” He asked laughing softly. 

The attractive man pulled away so he could pull out a pair of black rimmed glasses from the inside of his white jacket.

“Oh thank fuck.” merlin and said and took them from Gwaine. “These contacts have been killing me.”

“My pleasure.” He said smiling.

Merlin ran off to the bathroom to go take out his contacts and left Arthur alone with the handsome mysterious stranger.

“Gwaine.” He said holding his hand out for Arthur to shake.

“Arthur.” He responded and shook Gwaine’s hand. It was a firm handshake. A manly one full of testosterone.

“I know. Rumor has it that you broke Merlin’s heart one time.” Gwaine said crossing his arms and keeping eye contact with Arhtur.

“I-I…” Arthur stuttered and Merlin came back with his glasses on.

“Trashed them.” He said and held his hamd up to Gwaine for a high five. 

“Good. You look better with glasses anyways.” He said smiling at Merlin and high fived him.

Merlin blushed slightly and smiled.

“I have to go. I’ll talk you later.” gwaine said getting up and patting Merlin’s shoulder and leaving.

They shared awkward silence again when Merlin’s pager beeped, alerting him. He checked it.

“I have to go.” Merlin said standing up. “It’s not your father, so no need to worry.” He reassured Arthur.  
“Okay.” Arthur said and sat there awkwardly as Merlin made his way to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback! Please tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome along with nice things. Thank you!


End file.
